1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to systems and methods used for streaming video across a telecommunications network to computing devices.
2. Background Art
Conventional video capture devices such as camcorders capture video by constructing a series of video frames and capturing surrounding audio using a microphone. Various data formats for storing the video and audio information and synchronizing the video and audio have been developed. Conventional video capture devices are directed to the capturing and storage of video and audio for playback at a later time to a particular viewer.